


Fighting The Good Fight

by Bluez2776



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: On their way to find Galen Erso, Jyn and Bodhi might just find out that they have more in common then they think





	

"We'll be there in a bit settle in everyone"

Jyn settles into the back. The ship rocks and sways in hyperspace and moves everything inside. She takes a seat next to Bodhi. It's quiet, awkwardly so. The only noise is the creaking of the metal shell around them and the repeated prayer of Chirrut. So in efforts to make the trip a little less painful she turns to Bodhi.

"So, you're a pilot"

"Former imperial, yes. Now I'm just trying to fix my mistakes"

"Aren't we all" He smiles at that. Jyn pauses before continuing.

"So when did you know?"

"The empire, they... they don't care about the people they protect. To them it's all just nonsense. All that matters is power. The people is the crosshairs don't matter as long as you hit what they want in the end. And watching mothers, children, fathers, grandparents, no civilian mattered. And I could never... they don't deserve to be a part of the war they never asked for" He laughs for a second before continuing. 

"I think your father could smell it on me, that I didn't like it. That I was already planning on leaving. You can tell you the thinkers are on base you know? They all act the same, they keep their heads down and thoughts to themselves. It's easier to act like all the rest, dead inside. The ones who are aware have to carry the burden of those who don't. You're father found me. Gave me a plan and a message to give, and now here I am. I think I'm one of the only few who have ever made it out, and I have your father to thank for that"

Jyn smiles for a second. Maybe there is hope for her father after all.

"How did you end up here? With the alliance?"

"I'm just here for my father. I haven't seen him in forever. He... left when I was younger. The empire took him from our home. Stopping the empire was never really apart of that plan. But maybe it's time to stop running from them and if there a way to stop whatever happened on Jedha from happening again. I have to take that chance"

"That's quite a tall order"

"I can handle it" 

"With that attitude I'm sure you can. Actually being able to escape I think I could start believing almost anything these days"

He throws out his hand to her, Jyn takes it immediately. They shake hands as the ship shakes around them. 

"Bodhi"

"Jyn"

"Nice to meet you miss Jyn"

"Same to you Bodhi"


End file.
